Family secrets
by coolstory
Summary: On the quest to destroy Naraku, The Inugang come across a young halfdemon girl. Could she be Inuyasha's sister? Will this reveal secrets of the family neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru have heard of.InuKag MirSan


**Hello everyone. This is my second Fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary: On the quest to destroy Naraku, The Inu-gang come across a young half-demon girl. Could she be Inuyasha's sister? Will this reveal secrets of the family neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru have heard of.InuKag MirSan**

**I dont own Inuyasha...:sobs in a corner: But i do own Inuyasha's sister :does the macerana:**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**flashback**_

**(me)**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

* * *

This story begins with the the Inuyasha and company searching for Naraku. They have collected almost all of the jewel shard, all except for the two in Kouga's legs, and two that Naraku has. They had already collected the one in Kohaku's back. During there last battle Sango was the one to take the jewel shard from his, he died in front of her eyes, but from the peaceful expression of his face, they believed he rested in peace. 

They had recently gotten a tip from a villager where the where abouts of naraku may be The gang decided to follow there advice.

Nothing unusual had happened during there journey so Far. Yelling, Slapping, Sitting, the usual.

"Inuyasha, could we PLEASE take a break now" Shippo pleaded

"Yes Inuyasha we have been traveling non-stop all day" Miroku said supporting Kagome

"Yes and it is almost sundown" Sango added pointing towards the lowering sun.

"And it is the night of the new moon so we need to stop" Kagome begged

Inuyasha turned around and began to glare at the group, but that quickly ended. He looked at all of them, each one of them giving the same puppy eyes at him. 'They're ganging up on me' Inuyasha thought. His eyes then landed on Kagome. That look always made him weak-kneed(sp?)

"Feh fine just stop complaining already, you damn weak humans" Inuyasha mumbled the last part. Fortunately for him Kagome missed that part.

"OH Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome squealed and gave him a quick hug than ran over with the rest of the group to find a spot. Inuyasha stood there for a moment with a blush across his face, but quickly wiped it off and joined the group.

* * *

After The group got settled down, they made dinner. Dinner was the same as always Inuyasha eating 5 cups of ramen, Shippo fighting with inuyasha for eating his ramen, Kagome sitting Inuyasha for eating Shippo's ramen, and somewhere in the midths of all this is a slap and a 'pervert'. 

When dinner was done Kagome went outside to get some air. She sat on the hill and began watching the sunset. Inuyasha, being curious, came over and stood by Kagome.

"Yo"

"Hey hows it going"

"ok"

"Here come sit" Kagome said patting the grass next to her. Inuyasha then fell face down into the dirt

"Oh im so sorry Inuyasha" Kagome apoligized

"yeh right" Inuyasha spat at her

"Really sorry"

"whatever"

They sat there in silence and watched the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I guess.." Came inuyasha's smart answer.Soon Inuyasha began transforming. His silver hair turned into a deep black, His peircing gold eyes turned chocolate brown, and his cute doggy ears turned into regular human ears.

"I hate being human" Inuyasha mumbled pulling his ears

"Its not that bad" Answered Kagome

"Says you"

Being Bold, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and snuggled closer. Inuyasha blushed a pretty shade of red (doin dat alot aint he?) and moved slightly closer to her, but she didn't seem to notice(again)

Inuyasha looked down to see her hand in between the space between them. Inuyasha then unraveled his hands from his sleeves and slowly reached towards her hand. He was about to grab it when a loud crash and a scream send them flying out of their moment. Then miroku came out from the clearing.

"Inuyasha, i sense a demon" he looked at Inuyasha who nodded than ran off with sango. Inuyasha looked at kagome who nooded as well."Here" Inuyasha said bending down so Kagome could get on his back. He may be human but he was still pretty strong.She obliged and got on his back

'Damn looks like i have to wait' Inuyasha thought. They then ran off to the sound of the scream

* * *

**Well what did u guys think i hope y'all liked it. **

**Read my other story A Matchmaker named Shippo**

**Now Click the button in the left hand corner**

**you know you want to**

**do it**

**please...**

**COOLSTORY**


End file.
